Referring to FIG. 1, an On Screen Display (OSD) functionality is a display tool utilized in televisions, projection TVs, computers, and other display devices. The OSD function mainly provides the user with the ability to adjust image quality by way of selecting from a few menu options.
Due to recent technical advances in the related technology, OSD functionality is now available in limited display devices such as mobile communication terminals. Currently available OSD functions are generally text based and very limited in providing a user with useful options to control the graphic user interface.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed that can overcome the above problems.